


Cloak and Dagger

by ScarfyTheShipster



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Anders Being Anders, Bottom Anders, Circle of Magi, Clothed Sex, Coming Untouched, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Library Sex, Love Bites, M/M, Mages and Templars, Quickies, Quiet Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 06:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15358158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarfyTheShipster/pseuds/ScarfyTheShipster
Summary: Anders and Karl can only see each other in secret, but they make it work. Signals, code, meaningful eye contact- all part of dating in a Circle.





	Cloak and Dagger

TAP tap TAP TAP. Tap. Tap tap tap.

Yes.

Anders grinned, calmly setting aside his book as quietly as possible in the Circle library. Karl had gotten good at memorizing Templar patrols and who was the laziest searcher least likely to walk ALL the way through EVERY network of shelves- after all, what could possibly happen with an inescapable tower of captive mages? He tapped an answer back against his side of the bookshelf, walking around it to see Karl leaving towards what he knew would be a relatively undisturbed corner of the library downstairs. He took a different route, looking just like a mage wandering the stone torchlit halls of the Circle looking for different books to read.

That is, until he rounded the corner in the creation magic section and was immediately grabbed by Karl. Their mouths clashed together, breathless and squirming against each other. Anders knew how Karl liked him, opting to open his legs as Karl shoved his robe skirts up. Karl's fingers were already magically slicked and he pressed them into Anders, fast and rough as Anders shook.

They could be caught any minute, and the thought only had Anders getting harder. Anders bit his lip, almost moaning and Karl kissed him harder, messy and desperate. 

"Ready?" whispered Karl lowly in his ear, daring to risk noise only for Anders's comfort and consent.

Anders nodded, whimpering as Karl pinned him to the wall and Anders wrapped his legs around Karl's waist. Karl put a hand over Anders's mouth and his cock jumped at the contact as he pressed inside Anders's body. Pinned, practically gagged, and showing anyone who came around the corner how much he relished having Karl fuck him raw. 

Oh Maker, the arousal that flooded him at the idea of someone watching this was too much. Anders wasn't going to last long- which was just fine by him. Lasting long wasn't an option.

Karl shoved into him roughly, gauging his muffled sounds of pleasure for any pain. Anders closed his eyes and squeezed his legs around Karl tighter, his thrusts quick and his mouth on Anders's neck, the collar of his robe shoved aside so he could bite and mark where no one else could see. Anders whined and Karl grunted, ramming his prostate without any preamble or hints of lovemaking. 

Were those footsteps? Karl kept thrusting into him, keeping Anders quiet as his thighs trembled. Even his breathing sounded loud in his ears, Karl's bites not helping him restrain his voice. Anders held onto him for dear life as his rear took a pounding. Intense jolts of pleasure flooded him and he had to bite at Karl's hand to keep from shouting. They used to try sex in different positions until a traitorous desk had squeaked and they'd hurriedly smoothed their robes and pulled out books, templars luckily ignoring Anders's red ears. 

Anders's heart raced and he came, making a mess in his robes and leaving him exhausted, but it didn't matter. Karl kept him pressed to the wall and kept up his pace, ears open for anyone approaching, using Anders to finish. Anders shivered and groaned, head thrown back as he absorbed the last of Karl's jagged thrusts followed by a rush of warmth. 

They'd been locked together in passion for only a few minutes, but it couldn't last. Anders kissed Karl and they dissolved into gentle kisses as they adjusted their robes, Anders bruised and thoroughly satisfied. Karl hugged Anders and rubbed his back with more tenderness than their short encounter would imply. "I'll be back upstairs, beloved," he murmured.

Anders gave him a broad smile. "See you." He snuck one more kiss on Karl's cheek and Karl fought to keep down a giddy grin, heading upstairs with a confident stroll of a man who hadn't just given another mage a heated debauching in the least popular section of the downstairs library. 

As was his habit, Anders picked a book and started reading or rather, pretended to. He breathed slowly, willing himself to be composed. The templars weren't completely unobservant after all. One of them wandered into the back corner, glancing at him. "You spend an awful lot of time in the Creation section, boy."

Anders smiled. "I want to be a healer, ser."

The templar snorted. "That's a first from a mage- normally you lot just want to see who has the biggest fireballs."

"Forgive me, ser. I happen to be a good person as well as a mage." Anders shrugged carelessly and the templar sighed loudly, leaving instead of debating with him.

Anders fought down a laugh- it really WAS convenient that he always got fucked senseless by his main school of study.

He didn't see Karl for most of the rest of the day, the two trying to keep their distances to avoid suspicion. They sat together at dinner and had to resist holding hands or touching. It was absolute torture. 

And all things considered, it had been a great day. Anders thought he should take the one tryst Karl had given him and be grateful, but a few foot taps from Karl at dinner had his heart racing again. Karl made eye contact and tapped his foot twice. Ah, meet in location two, a supply closet.

Anders made an effort to not look too excited for bedtime as mages milled around after dinner, slipping away after Karl to a closet full of cleaning supplies and spare robes. 

Karl pulled him in again and Anders read the gentleness, the longing. Ah, not sex. Karl kissed him and Anders melted, clicking the door shut and kissing back in the darkness. Again, the thrill of being caught had his nerves wound tight in forbidden pleasure. 

"Love you." Karl murmured, kissing Anders and stroking his cheek and his hair.

"Love you too." Anders loved being snuggled so close, so intimate even in their clothes.

They knew they couldn't hesitate or linger. Karl enjoyed kissing him for a minute or two more, happily playing with Anders's hair. "I wanted my beloved to have a proper goodnight."

Anders smiled, invisible in the dimness. "Love," he whispered in Karl's ear "I wish you could give me such a gift in your bed." 

"Anders, sweet." Karl kissed where he'd bitten earlier, pleased Anders was marked as his. "I'd have you until you couldn't see straight, until you screamed to Andraste herself because we'd have all night together, all night to make love." 

They kissed again, sighing as footsteps passed by outside. Karl snuck out first to wait for him down the corridor and Anders waited thirty seconds to follow, face blanching when he opened the door to a templar. Maker, what luck he had.

"Anderfels!" Great, the templar knew him. She folded her arms crossly, imposing in her armor in front of the scared gangly mage. "This area is off limits this time of day and you damn well know it! Can't keep out of trouble!" 

"Please ser!" exclaimed Anders. His hand was resting on a robe and he clutched it to himself. "I needed a clean robe!"

"If you needed anything, you are to request it at-"

"It's embarrassing!"

"I don't care! Mages are to follow orders and obey! Or have you managed to forget that AGAIN?"

Anders blushed, heat rising to his face as he almost told the truth. "I- I'm a virile young man and my hormones are running wild! Please I swear I want to be good! We don't have proper sex education around here but I had to do something alone and I didn't plan on a mess-"

"Maker!" The templar groaned and scrambled to get out of the way. "Go to your dorm! And stop with the wanking! Do you think it's flirtatious telling me this? It's not! It's gross! Andraste, I have to go to the chantry just to cleanse myself of you!"

Anders took the robe and sheepishly speed walked down the hall, breathing easy again as she hurriedly walked the opposite direction. Another close call.

"Virile young man indeed," muttered Karl with a smirk, leaning against the wall around a corner as he made eye contact with Anders.

Their laughter echoed through the chambers of the lonely tower crammed with mages and guards and just for a few moments, alone in their own world where they were lovers, roommates, and friends, it was like being free.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! <3


End file.
